Meeting software enables individuals to conduct group meetings in efficient ways. For example, the group of individuals can meet in a meeting room and, through the use of meeting software, can conduct a meeting, share resources, conference other remote participants into the meeting, and the like. As meeting software evolves, challenges remain to provide improved meeting software that enables participants to even more efficiently conduct meetings in a safe and secure manner.